Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power feeding system.
Description of the Related Art
A 1-to-N power feeding scheme has been proposed in which a power transmission device transmits power to a plurality of wireless power reception devices.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-136132, in a standby mode in which a power transmission device is not feeding power, a constant-pulse signal is sent to search whether a wireless power reception device is brought closer to the power transmission device within several meters. When a wireless power reception device sends its unique ID to a power transmission device, the power transmission device determines whether the wireless power reception device is a power feeding target or not. If it is a wireless power reception device to which power is to be fed, the power transmission device transmits power to the wireless power reception device. At the same time, in order to receive information such as a charged amount and a device state from the power transmission device, an inherent code may further be transmitted to the wireless power reception device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-211874 proposes a technology in which a plurality of power transmission devices are combined to operate as one connected system.